Rock Band Geeks
Rock Band Geeks is the sixth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When Bodi and Angus Scattergood started to form a band for the Star Carnival's annual Rock Band Competition, everyone else joins in on the fun as people will see what happens when they play together. Plot Angus Scattergood singing at his concert/Hollywood Girl/"Best Performance Ever!" The short begins at the night of Angus Scattergood's concert, Angus and his band were about to play the song Hollywood Girl as everyone enjoyed the performance. Getting some items from the Gift Shop/Witnessing some flyers for the competition As for Twilight and the girls, they were hanging out together at the gift shop and buy some items they wanted to give to those they cared about. Just then, Serena found some flyers of the Star Carnival's annual Rock Band Competition. Inviting some friends for the fun/Getting ready for the Carnival Then, they invited all of their friends along with Robbie and the gang for the fun. At last, they were all getting ready for the Carnival and to have lots of fun. Khampa and Fleetwood Yak were hosting their events/Finding their own fire Then, Khampa and Fleetwood Yak were hosting their own training events. While Khampa teach everyone how to find their own fire power, Fleetwood Yak teach them about music. The band beginning their music rehearsal/Each of the bands were selected The first night of rehearsals, Angus and Bodi brings some rented instruments into a practice hall full with townspeople, at least some of whom came for the promise of free refreshments. Angus attempts to gauge how much musical experience this prospective band members have. Upon discovering they collectively have, in fact, none, he begins teaching them the basics. Over the next few days, the fledgling band is put through the paces of both rock n roll and learning their instruments. Each of the bands with their solo/One at a time to perform Soon, the Digital Heroes, the Rainbooms, The Radiant Stars, the Dynamic Rockets, Imagination Movers, the Winx, the Mushroom Heroes, and SpongeBob and the Hi-Seas each do their color performance. Bodi's big mess up/Begin one final practice to correct their mistake The final night of rehearsals, it unfortunately finds the band’s skill level much the same as on the first night. Tensions rise among the band members, and though Bodi tries to stave off the conflict, a fight breaks out. Once the clock hits 8 however, the fight breaks up and everyone starts to head home. Angus stops them, furious at Bodi for not taking this way too seriously. After he leaves in frustration, Spongebob asks the Data Squad Rangers and their friends to think about all of the times he and Bodi came through for them. Despite drawing a blank, they decide to give practice one more try anyway. Watching the Riders In The Sky playing a song/Looking for Bodi Meanwhile at the concert, Angus watched the Riders In The Sky playing a song, "You've Got a Friend in Me" who soon has a change of heart and decided to go find Bodi. At the music school, he found Bodi sleeping, as he woke up, Angus apologized to him for his actions last night and then he wanted to give Bodi a second chance. Doing their part/All Eight Bands coming together for one concert Then, the bands were ready to perform with Robbie taking the lead to do their part. Soon, Bodi was given the honor of leading the bands for one performance. The best singing performances in the world/"Best Concert Ever!" So, the Digital Heroes, the Rainbooms, The Radiant Stars, the Dynamic Rockets, Imagination Movers, the Winx, the Mushroom Heroes, Riders in the Sky, and SpongeBob and the Hi-Seas gave their best performance ever. Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Civilians *Bodi *Angus Scattergood *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Khampa *Fleetwood Yak *Skylar *Chloe Stanford *Zoey Stanford *Lenny *Lance *Justin *Natalie *Wayne *Butch *Jake *Kathy *Elliot *Stephanie *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Sherman Hemrick *Mitch Gordon *Pinky Bands The Digital Heroes *Robbie Diaz (Lead Vocals, Electric) *Serena (Backup Vocals, Microphone) *Mordecai (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Rigby (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Sunset Shimmer (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Yoshi (Backup Vocals, Keyboard) *Amy Rose (Backup Vocals, Tambourine) *Starlight Glimmer (Backup Vocals, Keytar) *Knuckles the Echidna (Backup Vocals, Drums) The Rainbooms *Twilight Sparkle (Lead Vocals, Singing) *Applejack (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Rainbow Dash (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Fluttershy (Backup Vocals, Tambourine) *Rarity (Backup Vocals, Keytar) *Pinkie Pie (Backup Vocals, Drums) The Radiant Stars *Callie Jones (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Kelsey Morgan (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Jordan Carmichael (Backup Vocals, Drums) *Travis Romero (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Laura Anderson (Backup Vocals, Keytar) The Dynamic Rockets *Deandra Jakens (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Rodney Rogers (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Charlie Johnson (Backup Vocals, Drums) Imagination Movers *Scott (Lead Vocals, Keyboards, Mandolin) *Smitty (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Rich (Lead Vocals, Drums) *Dave (Lead Vocals, Bass) The Winx *Bloom (Lead Vocals, Singing) *Flora (Lead Vocals, Bass) *Stella (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Musa (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Tecna (Lead Vocals, Keytar) *Layla (Lead Vocals, Drums) *Roxy (Lead Vocals, Keyboard) *Daphne (Lead Vocals, Tambourine) The Mushroom Heroes *Mario (Lead Vocals, Electric) *Luigi (Lead Vocals, Keytar) *Blue Toad (Lead Vocals, Bass) *Yellow Toad (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Purple Toad (Lead Vocals, Keyboard) *Princess Peach (Lead Vocals, Tambourine) *Princess Daisy (Lead Vocals, Saxophone) *Rosalina (Lead Vocals, Drums) *Pauline (Lead Vocals, Singing) *Green Sprixie Princess (Lead Vocals, Flute) Riders in the Sky *Ranger Doug (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Woody Paul (Backup Vocals, Fiddle) *Too Slim (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Joey the Cowpolka King (Backup Vocals, Accordion) SpongeBob and the Hi-Seas *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs Songs #Hollywood Girl - Angus Scattergood #The Bouncers Song - The Frog Bodyguards #Try Again - The Imagination Movers #What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong #We Can Work Together - The Imagination Movers #You've Got a Friend in me - Riders In The Sky #Cheap Thrills - The Dynamic Rockets #You're the One - The Winx #Jump Up, Super Star - The Mushroom Heroes #Invincible - The Radiant Stars #Shake your Tail - The Rainbooms #Riding the Hook - SpongeBob and the Hi-Seas #Glorious - Bodi and Friends #Fist Bump - The Digital Heroes #Rock This Town - The Radiant Stars Trivia * Transcript *Rock Band Geeks Transcript Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films